Scarves and Suits
by china.teacups
Summary: 5 Songfics about The Pointman and his Architect.
1. Sweet Dreams by Beyonce Knowles

**Okay, here is the dealio. I'm going to do a 5 chapter songfic for Arthur and Ariadne, each time I'm going to choose a totally random song from my iPod shuffle and try to work with it. I'm a huge fan of Inception and the Arthur/Ariadne shipping is the only one I really like. I'm going to have to upload it in parts because unfortunately school has to come first and I can only write when I have spare time (and when I'm in the mood) :P I hope you enjoy, reviews are greatly appriceated.**

**PS. For people who are following my For the Love of a Lady fanfic, I'm really sorry but I've lost inspiration for it! ****I go through weird phases. If I ever get back into it I'll add chapters. **

**Sweet Dreams – Beyonce Knowles **_**(I know, how weird? Complete fluke that this came up)**_

Clouds fill with stars cover your skies

And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby

What kind of dream is this?

* * *

Ariadne closed her eyes as the soft water cascaded over her feet. It was the perfect temperature; not painfully cold, but cool enough to give her a delicious shiver up her spine. As the sea water hissed softly, she massaged her feet into the wet sand and waited. He'd be here soon.

As if on queue, she felt two strong arms encircle her waist from behind and pull her gently backwards. She smiled softly and tried to sound reserved.

"You took your time," she muttered, gazing out at the black sea.

"Mmmm," was Arthur's muffled reply as he pushed his face into her hair. It smelled like salt.

"I had to make sure the warehouse was secure, didn't I? We don't want any un expected visitors like last time, do we?" Arthur questioned her playfully.

Ariadne giggled softly and turned in his arms to face him. "I don't think we could get away with the late night training story again," she said flashing him a smile.

His eyes creased at the corners when he smiled back, making her want to kiss his little laughter wrinkles.

"So, why a beach?" Arthur asked curiously, examining their surroundings.

"Because there aren't any beaches in Paris," she answered wistfully. "And besides, how else would I get to see you in your trunks?" she eyed him mischievously.

He chuckled, but stopped abruptly when he saw the determent glint in her eye. "No," he said simply.

"Oh, come on, it's nothing I haven't seen before," she teased, beginning to loosen his belt.

"Anything but that, Ari…" He whined, trying to catch her small hands in his big ones. "Lets do something else," he pleaded, applying wet kisses along her neck in the hope of distracting her attention from his stiff tailored trousers.

"No chance," she declared. "Were going swimming."

He looked into her eyes and sighed. He couldn't deny her anything.

The large ghostly moon dominated the blackened sky, its light dancing on the top of the gently moving water. As they waded through the shallows, Arthur felt for Ariadne's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm only doing this because I love you," he said in a somber tone.

"Stop complaining and you might even enjoy yourself," Ariadne scolded him playfully, but squeezed his hand back all the same.

As the water crept to their torsos, Arthur bent his lean legs and pulled Ariadne to straddle him as they swayed with the currents that Ariande wouldn't allow to grow into waves.

And there, under the starry sky and the un-naturally big moon, Arthur and Ariadne got a perfect night sleep.


	2. My Boy Lollipop by Chordettes

**Thankyou for the reviews guys **

**My Boy Lollipop – The Chordettes **

Call my baby lollipop  
Tell you why  
His kiss is sweeter than an apple pie  
And when he does his shaky rockin' dance  
Man, I haven't got a chance

* * *

"So Cobb said the job was pretty straight forward, a simple in and out job." Ariadne said through a mouthful of apple pie. "He said he'd share the details in person, I suppose he doesn't feel safe over the phone…"

Arthur nodded at intervals to make Ariadne think he was listening. His brain was more occupied with watching the sweet, steaming forkfuls of apple pie Ariadne was throwing in her mouth and rapidly swallowing.

"She's not even _tasting_ it!" Arthurs practically screamed in his head. A dessert like that… it deserved attention. He looked down at his skinny late sadly. He had thought the cravings would go away in time, and when he was on a job they usually did, but when he had free time on his hands he couldn't deny it. Arthur had a sweet tooth. A very, very sweet tooth.

"Think of the carbs, think of the carbs" he repeated rapidly over and over in his head, forcing a strained smile at Ariadne as she wiped her mouth on a napkin.

"You finished?" He asked tightly, eyeing the half eaten apple pie on her plate. It was still hot, the steam rising in tendrils and then fading. Damn it, he could smell it from here.

"Yeah," Ariadne sighed leaning back and rubbing her tiny stomach. "It's delicious, but I'm stuffed. You want it?"

"No, no," Arthur said without hesitation. "I don't really care for desserts."

"I'm not surprised, you're so thin."

Arthur tried not to beam. He'd taken care of his figure ever since he'd left junior high, the 'fatty' taunts pushing him into diets and gym memberships. Sometimes he slipped up and gave into his inner monster; having a slice of cake here or a spoonful of ice cream there. But he felt disgusting afterwards; as if he could feel the fat cells beginning to multiply, bloating into the overweight and awkward teenager he once was. He refused to go back there for a simple piece of apple pie. But it looked so good…

"Do I have anything on my face?" Ariadne inquired, turning her head slightly them back again. Arthurs eyes creased as he smiled.

"Yes, come here."

She leaned forward and he took her chin in his soft hand. Turning her head slightly to the right, he kissed the spot just in the corner of her mouth where a small flake of pastry was. Quickly licking it into his mouth, he discovered with delight that it was still clinging to some sweet, sticky sauce. He closed his eyes as he let the small wave of bliss wash over him. Opening his eyes again, he saw Ariadne looking at him curiously. Dipping her finger into the sauce on her abandoned plate, she dotted it on her lower lip.

"Anywhere else?" She asked mischievously.

Unable to stop himself, he took her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked at it gently. A small moan of pleasure escaped his lips.

Thinking for a second, Ariande grinned. "I think we should head back to your apartment," she said, her voice slightly lower than it was before. Catching on, Arthur smiled back and stood to pay the bill.

"Anything else, sir?" The cashier asked pleasantly.

"Could I… err- grab an apple pie to go?"


	3. Merry Happy by Kate Nash

**Merry Happy – Kate Nash**

Chatting on the phone  
Can't take back those hours  
But I won't regret  
'Cause you can grow flowers  
From where dirt used to be

* * *

Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Rin-

"Hello?"

"Bonjour Mademoiselle"

"Is that you, Arthur?" Ariadne couldn't hide the smile in her voice.

"Oui. Missing me?"

"No. I'm far too busy to be wasting my time missing you."

Arthur tutted. "Now now, dearest, we both know that's not true. How are you enjoying your holidays?"

Ariadne sighed, and decided to drop the pretence. "Its miserable," she admitted. "When are you coming back?"

"Soon, Ari. Very soon." Arthur cooed while shuffling papers.

"I don't see why you feel the need to be so secretive," Ariadne muttered, annoyance creeping into her voice. "Don't you trust me? I think I should at least know where you are."

She heard Arthur sigh tiredly on the other end of the line. "Give me a break, Ari. You know it's not like that. Cobb likes everything to simple. That means the details of the job stays within the circle."

"I know, I know." Ariadne said, rubbing her eyes with her finger and thumb. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's killing me too. What are you doing?"

"Warming up lasagna. I think the microwaves on the blink again."

"Everything in that apartments on the blink, Ariadne."

"Don't go there again."

"Why not? Moving in with me would be so much easier for us-"

"And what, I'll just twiddle my thumbs in your apartment waiting for you to get back from your jobs?" Ariadne exploded, meanwhile hitting the top of the microwave with the side of her fist in an attempt to get it to work.

There was a strained silence. Arthur carried on tidying his desk one handedly, and Ariande bit her lip. Neither wanted to speak first.

"I'm not letting this drop," Arthur said finally.

"Neither am I," Ariadne shot back firmly.

"You're so stubborn," Arthur whined. "I know this is selfish, but I want you to be there when I get back. I want to climb into bed knowing your there and I want your stuff cluttering up my bathroom cupboard!"

"I'm messy. I never pick stuff up."

"I don't care."

"I hate the colour of your walls."

"I'll paint them."

Ariadne sighed. "You have an answer for everything."

"That's why they call me the point man."

"We'll talk about it when you get back." Ariande said defeated.

"Promise?" Arthur inquired.

"Yes, now is this what you rang me about?" she snapped.

Arthur was silent for a few seconds then said softly, "I wanted to hear your voice."

Ariadne closed her eyes and smiled.

"I love you, you know." Arthur said as a matter of factly.

"You're so corney."

"I just called, to say I love you…" Arthur began.

"Please, for the love of God don't sing."

"Tell me you love me or I'll serenade you."

Ariadne huffed. "I love you, fool."

Arthur chuckled and Ariande could imagine the little wrinkles that would be forming around his eyes.

"So…" He said slowly. "What are you wearing?"

"Your sweat pants and my Joy Division shirt."

"Seductive."

"Sorry, but my suspenders are in the wash."

Arthur chuckled again. "Don't you want to know what I'm wearing?"

Ariande rolled her eyes "Bet I can guess."

"Go on then?"

"Your gray three piece suit with a crisp white shirt that's so stiff you can't lift your arms above your head."

"You know me so well," Arthur teased.

Smiling, Ariande checked out her fridge, having given up on the damned lasagna.

"Our architects not a patch on you," Arthur said suddenly.

Ariande froze "Well, he's got big shoes to fill," she tried to joke.

"You were perfect for this job, Ari," Arthur sighed.

"I know, but I need to concentrate on graduating, and 'it' gets in the way of my studies." Ariande said, taking care not to mention the actual words 'Dream sharing' over the phone.

"I want to go in with you again," He muttered like a child.

"Soon."

Arthur sighed. "I miss you so much. I miss your smell and your little hands."

Ariande giggled.

"Promise me your not seeing any collage boys while I'm away?" Arthur said, half teasing, half serious.

"Nah," Ariande smiled. "Our sex is to good," she added, know in would make him shift.

As she predicted, she heard him shuffling as he looked behind him, even though he knew the warehouse was empty.

"I can't wait to get back to you," he whispered roughly.

"Well like you said, you'll be back soon, right?"

"Right," he said determinedly.

"Is this convocation costing you much?"

"Honestly, I couldn't give a damn. I just love hearing you talk. Say something."

"Like what?"

"Something long. I want to hear your voice. What did you do today?"

"Slept."

"Is that it?"

"Ate."

"Jesus, you're lost without me."

Ariande didn't deny it.

"Are you still there?" Arthur said.

"Yeah," she yawned.

"If you're tired, you better get comfortable, because I plan to talk to you all night."

"I need sleep," Ariande whined.

"You said you slept all day!"

"Hmph." She replied sleepily.

"Well since you're so boring, I'll tell you about my day."

Silence.

"Ari?"

Silence.

Then he heard soft breathing.

So she'd fell asleep on him. Worse than hanging up! Smiling, he whispered "I'll call you tomorrow." And hung up the phone.

Arthur imagined her face as she slept. Her soft lips slightly parted the curved shells of her closed eyelids.

He wished he was there to put her to bed and curl himself around her.

"Soon," he thought. "Soon."


	4. This Charming Man by The Smiths

**Hope you guys are enjoying this reading as I am writing it! **

**I thought this one was a perfect opportunity to test Arthur's boundaries- how far will he go for Ariadne?**

This Charming Man - The Smiths

I would go out tonight  
But I haven't got a stitch to wear  
this man said "It's gruesome that someone so handsome should care"

* * *

"Arthur, are you ready yet?" Ariadne called from his luxurious lounge. "Honestly," Ariadne thought to herself. "Hes worse than me."

"Perfection doesn't just happen you know," Arthur teased, but in reality he was panicking. Running around with his towel around his waist and his shiny black hair still dripping, Arthur was unusually disorganized. And it unnerved him.

Crossing his room to his wardrobe, Arthur pulled open the double doors. His eyes couldn't register what they were seeing. His wardrobe was empty; the pole that usually hung his suits was bare. Arthur closed his eyes sand counted slowly to ten.

"Ariadne," He called out through gritted teeth.

He heard her sigh and rise from his couch. Poking her head around his bedroom door, she smirked at his half nakedness. "You're not even dressed yet?" She inquired, exasperated. "Our tables booked for eight."

"And how on earth do you suppose I'm supposed to get dressed, when all of my suits are missing?" Arthur said slowly, trying to contain himself. A look of realization crossed Ariadne's face.

"Oh no," she whispered.

"Oh what?"

"Don't get angry," She pleaded, coming further into the room and pulling a hand through her hair.

"Where are my suits?" He asked in a strained voice.

"…at the dry cleaners."

"All five of my suits are at the dry cleaners?" Arthur said disbelievingly.

"I didn't know you only hand five!" Ariadne replied hurriedly. "They were all in suit bags, I thought you were going to take them to get the cleaned."

"That would be one big load of washing, Ariadne." Arthur informed her slowly. Ariadne winced at his lack of her nickname.

"I don't know what I was thinking."

"You didn't think!"

Ariadne started slightly at his last comment. Anger began to rise in the pit of her stomach. "I was trying to do you a favor," she spat. "Why on earth would you keep your suits on bags?" she asked mockingly.

"I like thinks neat, you know that!" Arthur defended himself, and Ariadne couldn't help notice something.

"Arthur, are you- are you _pouting_?"

"No, I'm just pissed off!" This caused her to smile, as Arthur hated swearing and it sounded so un-natural coming for his mouth. She took him in, standing there with his hands on his toweled hips and tendrils of wet hair clinging to his neck. She couldn't stay mad at him.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," She said, sliding over to him. She ran a hand through his hair and scratched the part at the back of his head that she knew he liked. It was her secret weapon for when he was wound up like this, and as she predicated he closed his eyes and leaned his head to one side. He was like a little puppy, she thought.

"It's okay," he said finally, opening his eyes to meet her chocolate brown orbs. "But it looks like we're staying in tonight."

Ariadne's brow creased. "Oh come on, you must have something else to wear?"

"No, I don't." He watched Ariande walk over to his empty wardrobe and examine it. Then she noticed it was almost empty.

"What about these?" She asked hopefully, pulling out a pair of dark jeans.

"Goodness gracious, put those back!" Arthur commanded, striding over and pulling them from her hands.

"No, Arthur let me see! Does that label say Armani?" She begged, trying to pull them back but he held them out of her reach.

"Yes, they where a horrific gift from Eames, and I just forgot to burn them." Arthur continued to prevent the tiny Ariadne from jumping up and retrieving the Armani monstrosities, and in the struggle his towel came off, but either neither noticed or neither cared.

"There prefect Arthur, please just try them on?" she asked, finally catching hold on one of the legs. She gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"No, not in a month of Sundays. Never. No, no and no. That's final."

* * *

"Arthur, get out here"

"This is mortifying," Arthur mumbled from the other side of the door.

"Get your butt out here or I'm coming in."

Arthur gave out a theatrical sigh then peeked round the door. "If you laugh then that's it, relationship over."

"I promise not to," Ariande humored him.

"I mean it, not even a giggle." Stepping round the door shyly, Arthur came into view. Ariande's mouth came agape.

"I knew it, I look like a fool, don't I?"

Ariadne took in all six foot of her boyfriend. The Armani jeans, a dark narvy till almost black, hugged his long lean legs perfectly, yet they were not tight like Arthur feared they were. He had kept his dark polished shoes, dressing the jeans up. On top he wore a white shirt he had managed to find in a drawer and it worked with his lightly sculptured torso. He was freshly shaven and his hair, while still gelled, was looser than usual, making him seem less straight-edged.

"I'm not going," he decided suddenly, turning to stomp back into the bedroom.

"Arthur wait-" Ariande managed to gasp. "You look really, really…"

"Gay?" he interjected.

"Sexy," she finished.

He raised his eyebrows and searched her face for sarcasm. He found only shocked sincerity.

"I suppose we better head off if where going to make our table," Arthur sighed.

As they waited for the lift to reach ground floor, both Ariadne and Arthur's minds where racing. Ariadne though how she could manage to rush the meal so she could get Arthur back home and peel those jeans of. Arthur was silently praying to God that they wouldn't bump into Eames.


	5. Daughter by Pearl Jam

**Pearl Jam – Daughter**

The mother reads aloud child tries to understand it  
Tries to make her proud  
The shades go down it's in her head  
Painted room...can't deny there's something wrong...

* * *

Note: Selene was a Greek Goddess of the Moon.

* * *

"And so, the Prince and Princess lived happily ever after." Ariadne closed the story book and looked at her daughter, whose head had finally drooped to her pillow. The night lamp on the bedside table threw shadows of stars on the pastel pink walls and the soft light caught in Selene's toffee coloured curls. Ariadne couldn't resist winding one around her finger as she gave a small smile.

"That was a silly story." The small child murmured sleepily. The remark caused Ariadne's smile to falter but it soon returned with a hint of curiosity.

"How so?" Ariadne asked, lowering her head so she lay face to face with Selene.

"The princess couldn't have been put to sleep for one hundred years. It's impossible to live that long and stay beautiful." Selene challenged. Her stubborn blue eyes met her mother's sadden brown ones. Ariadne resumed stroking her daughter's hair. "It's not impossible," She mumbled softly.

"It is too," Selene carried on without missing a beat. "What did the princess eat? She would have starved." Ariadne smiled at her daughter's practical thinking. Needing no encouragement from Ariadne, Selene plowed on. "She would have thirst to death too. And, what about if she needed the toilet? What if a tiger had gotten there before the prince and eaten her? What if-"

"Okay, okay! You win, it is a stupid story." Ariadne sighed in defeat. Selene was too straight thinking for a six year old. She had certainly got that from Arthur. Her mother's exasperated expression caused Selene to giggle.

"Silly Mummy," Selene scolded softly, putting her tiny button nose against Ariadne's similar one.

"Yes," Ariadne repeated. "Silly Mummy." Mother and Daughter lay in silence for a few moments, the patterns from the night light moving over them again and again.

"I love you, you know." Ariadne said, the words cutting into her heart like jagged pieces of glass.

"I know, Mummy. You tell me all the time." Selene said, her round eyes looking like a cloudless sky. She rolled onto her back and lifted a tiny star fished hand, pretending to catch the runaway stars on the ceiling.

"I just need you to know," Ariadne persisted, catching Selene's hand and bringing it to her mouth to kiss. The child turned her knowing eyes to her Mothers face. "It's been a long time now. I'm fine, Mummy. "

"I know you are. You're safe with me now. Ariadne said, holding Selene's small fist firmly. "Nothing will ever hurt you when you're here with me."

"Daddy would be mad if he knew we were here," Selene said uncertainly.

"Daddy will never know, sweetheart. This is our little secret, right?"

"I like secrets," Selene whispered happily.

"I know you do, you delight in anything naughty." Ariadne pretended to scold. Selene stuck out her small tongue as she closed her eyes. Ariadne took in her delicate brown lashed that cluttered the curved shells of her eyelids. The constant soft frown that was so like Arthurs it was scary, yet strangely adorable.

"Don't go to sleep," Ariadne whispered desperately.

"Let her sleep," She heard a quiet voice say as a soft hand enclosed her shoulder.

"Go away," Ariadne said, her voice breaking into a sob. "This is our time together. Selene, wake up!" The child's eyes stayed solidly closed, her chest rising and falling slowly.

"Come on, Ariadne. Leave her." Arthur said as he began easing his wife's limp body off the small pink bed. He was holding back tears as well, but refused to let them fall. He had to be firm with her this time.

"Ariadne, come on." He said more strongly, finally getting her onto her feet.

"Look at her. Just look at her, Arthur!" Ariadne wailed.

"No," He said, his resolve fading.

"You need to look at her as much as I do!" Arthur winced and sighed, not a sound of exasperation but of pain. He turned from Ariadne and looked Selene's sleeping form. His little Angel, right here for him to hold. His fingertips ached to touch her.

"Go on," Ariadne encouraged desperately. Arthur leaned forward and stroked Selene's cheek softly with his knuckles. This child's eyes remained shut. Unable to stop himself, he leaned forward and buried his face on the crook of her small neck, inhaling the soft sent of her hair. Ariadne had got it spot on.

He straightened up slowly and took Ariadne in his arms. "Our times up," He said into her ear.

He opened his eyes to hear Ariadne's sobs coming from the deckchair next to his. He pulled the needle from his arm and scrambled to kneel in front of his wife. She slid from the chair to the floor and he pulled her into a strong embrace.

"You can't stop me going to her," Ariadne chocked out through her sobs. "I_ need_ her!"

"I know, I know." Arthur whispered, rocking Ariadne gently.

The warehouse was silent, as Ariadne and Arthur where united in grief over their lost little ray of moonlight.


End file.
